Senran Kagura: Silver Cloud Chronicles
by hydrocrab705
Summary: This is an AU where Shirokaze Academy made a partnership with both Hanzo and Gessen Academy, and two male senran, Fujin and Kuro were selected. their purest minds and abilities are more than enough to prove that they’re not ordinary boys. Their strides forever strengthen as they embark on where their paths will lead them.
1. Chapter 1: The Ninja of the Gray Clouds

The night prevails as a few gusts of wind clash with one another. one clashing gust revealed itself to be none other than a Silver-Haired Boy. a Jonin named Fujin. Fujin is a jonin leader of Shirokaze Academy. a school for shinobi with learning disabilities such as High-Functioning Autism, Aspergers, and ADHD.

In Fujin's case, he's High-Functioning, and as for the gust clashing against him was one of his squad members. another jonin named Kuro, who has Aspergers. Fujin was training with Kuro for the partnership at Hanzo Academy and Gessen Academy. Fujin is well known among his Academy for his proficient Wind-Based Ninja Arts, and Kuro is well known for his Earth-Based Ninja Arts, and they were the only known Male Senran to do it.

What's special about their ninja arts is that Fujin's wind is much more visible and solid, giving it its white color, and Kuro's Earth is Black and can turn into diamonds when he applies his body heat to it. Fujin and Kuro were assigned to work with Hanzo and Gessen Academy, because they were the most trustworthy males with PURE Minds, and because the Lady herself, Shirokaze knows Both Kurokage, and Hanzo. they were forever grateful for the opportunity.

**Author's Note**

**This is when Fujin and Kuro were 14, making them younger than the main girls, plus gessen.**

**Fujin's POV**

I throw out my smallest shuriken where Kuro does not see it. only to be blind-sided by his smallest kunai in return. The timing was right for me. I create my own solid windblade from my hand.

Fujin: "Ninja Art: Wind Style: WHITE WIND!"

I make up to 25 slashes of white wind at Kuro, but he shielded himself with his technique.

Kuro: "Ninja Art: Earth Style: BLACK EARTH!"

He shouted as he makes 25 Black Rocks that collided with each of my slashes.

but what he doesn't know is that I slid in a smaller slash that he couldn't see, thus leaving me victorius, and he just took a knee with a smirk on his face.

Kuro: heh. damn. just what I expect from the nephew of Shirokaze.

Fujin: Nope. you were more creative with your ninja arts then last time. *offers Kuro his hand.

Kuro: *takes Fujin's hand and stands up*

As I helped Kuro up, My aunt and sensei, Shirokaze approached us and we bowed down towards her.

**Normal POV**

Shirokaze: At ease, young jonin.

Fujin and Kuro then stood back up as Shirokaze spoke once more. they await for further instructions when the big day arrives.

Shirokaze: First off, I commend both of you for your training periods before showing off to Hanzo Academy and Gessen Academy. second, I also want to say how proud I am that You would take the opportunity to work with the other shinobi. there aren't that many male shinobi to begin with, and none of them are trustworthy for this. except you two. *affectionately pinches their cheeks*

Fujin and Kuro: *smile really big*

Shirokaze: and it's also lucky that I'm friends with Kiriya Sensei and Master Hanzo as well.

Fujin and Kuro agreed with a big nod.

Shirokaze: Right. you must prepare for your trip immediately. the boat leaves at 8:00 tonight. the training you just did pretty much covers for our reviews.

Fujin and Kuro: yes Sensei!

2 hours later before 7:00, Fujin was able to pack up his necessary supplies, including his weaponry (Bo Staff, Jo Staff, , Regular Shuriken and Kunai), and his "Lucky" Shuriken. Kuro packed up whatever he needs, especially his Treasured Nunchuks. the boys later reached the doors of their academy for their journey, only to see their team mates send them off. they are Haruto, Hairo, Zen, and Daizo.

Zen: so this is it then, huh?

Daizo: Lucky Bastards...

Hairo: Why wasn't I picked with you guys? I have a pure mind!

Haruto: not with those magazines you don't. hahaha

Hairo then started to roughhouse with Haruto, only for Zen to bash their heads. only Daizo laughed at this and wished his teammates good luck. so did the rest of boys. they fist bumped and stepped off to the nearest docks for the boats. one of them was destined for Hanzo Academy and they got on. as they await across the waters, they grow anxious for what Hanzo has in store for them.

Two hours later, they arrive at the city where Hanzo Academy was located. they were later escorted by Master Hanzo himself.

Hanzo: "Welcome, young men. glad to have you"

Fujin and Kuro: yes, Master Hanzo

**Kuro's POV**

Me and Fujin were being guided towards the academy where Hanzo would ask us about our lives since we last saw him. we were 6 when we met him. along with Asuka, Kurokage, and Yumi. he even congratulated and asked us about our promotion as Jonin, as well as Shirokaze Sensei's well-being. Fujin did most of the replies for us to the point where he gets annoyed slightly. the annoyance becomes more visible when Hanzo questioned him about wanting too see more women of 'culture'

Kuro:"Look at that we're almost here!"

I claimed while Hanzo was suprised at how fast we walked.

Hanzo:"Heheh! indeed we are, Young Kuro". "Hey your name reminds me of my old friend. do you know him?".

he asked me. then I answered back.

Kuro: "Master Kurokage? yeah."

Hanzo: "Ah I miss him every day. if only he'd still live long enough to snap out of his justice".

Hanzo said as he remembers his old friend. I can tell from the back he has such history.

**Regular POV**

With Hanzo's guidance, Fujin and Kuro successfully entered Hanzo Academy where they were greeted by another Teacher, Master Kiriya.

Kiriya: "Welcome, Master Hanzo. and you two must be Fujin and Kuro. Hanzo Academy would be glad to await your service with us.

Fujin and Kuro: Pleasure to work with you, Sensei! *bow down*

Kiriya: "Very well. if you would, follow me to your rooms where you'll stay for the night."

The boys follow him to their rooms they settled down their things and got ready for bed.

Kiriya: Shirokaze had told me of your arrival and your skills. hopefully the girls would love to see it. we don't normally have this much male shinobi like me, Hanzo, and Kurokage these days.

Fujin: Indeed. it's also a rarity to have shinobi with learning disabilities as well. but we are in complete control.

Kiriya: very good. lets get some sleep shall we? we have a big day ahead of us.

The two boys later fell into slumber as they await the fateful day of transition and a new evolution in their Ninjutsu Powers. the only question is how Hanzo would view them.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: One Cloud Shines in the Light

As the sun rises on the windows of Hanzo Academy, the boys also awoke. they make no haste in getting prepared to meet up with their new colleagues.

**Fujin's POV**

I rolled up the futons and got dressed in the Hanzo Academy Uniforms. I was honestly anxious to be working with girls again. last time I worked with girls was when me and Kuro and our squad were escorts for the samurai apprentices who were chosen for their initiation at my birthplace, Hokkaido. that is where I first laid my eyes on Fumi. she's 2 years older than me. she was 8, and I was 6.

I could never forget the calming face she made when I went to retrieve her lost Odashi Katana that has been in her family for years. she even gave me a kiss on the cheek as an extra reward. that was the one memory I will secretly treasure for the rest of my life.

but back to the present. me and Kuro walk out towards the main shinobi room only to

hear voices in front of us. girl voices at best. there were two of them. one was all serious, and another sounded all spunky and childish. they later bicker only to be stopped abruptly by Kiriya immediately.

Fujin: "Kuro. I believe we are in for the ride of our lives.". I spoke to him.

Kuro: "No kidding. I can see why it is said only a select FEW are chosen for this opportunity. should we keep walking forward or wait for Master Kiriya to call on us?"

Fujin: "I say we reach to where we can see only master Kiriya until he gives us the go ahead. it would be inapproriate if we just introduce ourselves without his instructions."

a few minutes later, we heard another voice. only it sounded more happier than the second voice who was lecturing her about her lack of concealing her prescence. this personally reminded me of when Shirokaze sensei kept lecturing Daizo about his problem with stealth. whew... if she can only see us now. a few more minutes later, me and Kuro saw Kiriya's signal and we stepped out into the main room. much to the girls suprise.

**Normal POV**

Kiriya: alright girls. as of now, here are the boys that will be working with you accordingly. their names are Fujin and Kuro. please try to make them feel welcome.

Asuka was the first of thr five girls to walk up to the two boys. it was coincidential due to being childhood friends. Fujin and Kuro were quick enough to recognize her immediately as well.

Asuka: Fujin? Kuro?

Fujin and Kuro: Asuka?

Asuka: how have you two been? it's been forever! *hugs Kuro*

Kuro: has it really? *hugs Asuka back*

Kiriya: good. we're getting somewhere quicker. I'll leave you to get to know them.

He leaves the room leaving Fujin and Kuro with the girls they've never seen before.

the second of the five girls to walk up to the boys was a pink-haired ball of energy with pigtails and stars in her eyes.

Hibari: Hi Fujin! Hi Kuro! my name is Hibari. nice to meet ya both!

Fujin: nice to meet you too, Hibari!

Kuro: I hope we can be friends.

he offers Hibari a handshake and she happily accepts.

the third girl has an eyepatch and white hair also in pigtails.

Yagyu: Hello Fujin, Kuro. my name is Yagyu. just to let you know, Hibari means a lot to me. and if you hurt her...you'll regret it..

she glares at them, which made Kuro nervous for a second.

Kuro: Yagyu, me and Fujin are the most disciplined male shinobi out of the whole population. just ask Master Shirokaze. she'd vouch for us. we are not like any male out there and we are not the type to tamper with Hibari like you think.

Fujin: he's right. we always treat our teammates fairly.

Yagyu was suprised when she sensed their auras. she knew they were honest the whole time. she then gave them a reassuring smile and handshakes.

Yagyu: I'll do my best to remember that. thank you.

Fujin: we will do the same. (she almost reminds me directly of Shirokaze Sensei)

the fourth girl to walk up has long blonde hair, and green eyes. Fujin was sensing a whole lot of bad vibes from her as she steps up to him. Kuro on the other hand was just sitting still with a neutral expression which made her even more intrigued.

Katsuragi: *smirks* Hey Handsomes. the name's Katsuragi. but you can call me Kat, Katsu. anywhere between those. don't worry about anything. as long as you're both with us, you two'll be in good hands.

Fujin: *blushes* ...thank you for the reassurance, Katsuragi.

Kuro: *blushes harder*...yeah...thank you...Kat..

Kat: aww..somebody's shy. *smirks and licks her lips* I can fix that.

Before the boys even react to anything, they were suddenly grabbed by the heads and shoved into her...mountains...the grip was as strong as a 155lb dumbbell, but at the same time it actually felt super pleasureful. they did their best to hide their excitement as their temperatures rise.

The fifth girl stood up and reprimanded Katsu.

Ikaruga: Katsuragi, let them go right now!

Kat: fine..*lets go of Fujin and Kuro's heads*

Ikaruga: sorry you boys got caught into Katsuragi's perverted actions. my name is Ikaruga. it's an honor to meet you both. *bows*

Fujin: and it's a heavy honor to meet you as well, Ikaruga. *bows*

Kuro: pleasure to work with you. *bows as well* hope we both can fit in the group.

Ikaruga: you're both doing great. so Asuka, how did you know Fujin and Kuro?

Asuka: we first met when Master Hanzo was visiting an old friend of his, Master Shirokaze. I was 8 and they were 6. speaking of which, how is Master Shirokaze doing?

Fujin: she's doing well, thank you. *smiles* she was pretty much my only family I have left really. after...

Kuro: After our parents had their lives taken away...

The girls then all turned their attention towards Fujin and Kuro in shock. they never expected them to be slightly open about their past. especially Katsuragi.

Katsuragi's mind: so they also had to pay the price for their parents..just like me.

Asuka: I never knew about that. sorry to hear...but you two are here now. we are your new friends.

Ikaruga: she's right. whatever happens, we'll always be there.

Kuro: ...thank you...

After a little moment of somber, a smoke bomb clouded up the whole room and Fujin uses his wind style art to clear away the smoke. the girls were confused about the smoke and dust clearing away quickly.

Kiriya: Well I see you girls getting along with Fujin and Kuro really fast. very good. now I'm here to advise you of your training hours coming up soon. be prepared at the sound of the signal. and meet me in the training room.

All: Yes Sensei!

Kiriya then left the room and the girls went to get ready for training. Ikaruga came up to us.

Ikaruga: Fujin, Kuro. could you both wait here while we get ready please?

Fujin and Kuro: No problem, we'll stay here and leave you ladies to your privacy.

Ikaruga: thank you. (they really are gentlemen)

**Asuka's POV**

While me and the girls turn on the showers, I couldn't shake off the feeling of Fujin and Kuro working with our team. I just hope the others keep liking them. the only thing that's confusing me was how the smoke cleared up faster then normal from Kiriya Sensei's smoke bomb. I was later snapped out of thought by Katsu's rants.

Kat: Kiriya Sensei still got his flare, but he really needs to lay off those smoke bombs.

Ikaruga: Every Shinobi has their affinities for everything. and Kiriya Sensei's smoke bombs are a perfect example for him.

Hibari: I wonder what Fujin and Kuro's affinities are.

Yagyu: Me too. they seem to be very pure-minded, strong, intelligent, honest,and on Kuro's end, seems to be very gentle.

Kat: somebody's curiosity is piqued. *smirks* does somebody have a crush on them?

Yagyu: No! I was just saying that I wonder how they fight. what weapons or tools that they use.

I then look over to Hibari as she remembers her rather seldom skills in hand-to-hand combat.

Hibari: I got a bad feeling about this, Yagyu! I stink in Close Combat..

Yagyu: I believe in you, Hibari. you got this.

Hibari smiles at Yagyu's words

Ikaruga: She's right. Fujin and Kuro are good people. they even proved so even further by waiting for us right now while we shower. they're respecting our privacy. and they also treat us fairly like human beings. anyway, we better hurry up or we'll be late for training.

Asuka: I'll guide Fujin and Kuro and let them know once we're done.

The girls agreed as they finish up.

**Fujin POV**

After Asuka instructed us once we're ready to train, me and Kuro took a quick shower, and caught up with the girls just in time to sound the alarm and we all jumped down the hatch and landed on our feet.

Kiriya: good. good. you're all here. especially you, Fujin and Kuro. today, we will be focusing on close combat. first match, Katsuragi, and Ikaruga.

K and I: Yes Sir!

the third year girls stand in the center and in their fighting stances.

Kiriya: Begin!

Both girls clashed simultaneously. Katsu with her foot, and Ikaruga with her fist. katsu then picked herself up in time to retaliate with a punch, but Ikaruga perceived this and aimed for her pressure points. Katsu only survived after knocking Ikaruga out with a palm blast

Kiriya: Next, Asuka vs Yagyu! Begin!

Asuka was always quick on her feet, thus has the offensive. Yagyu on the other hand was on defense due to not keeping up with Asuka attacks. she did retaliate to one of them and sped up a little.

Kiriya: Next, Hibari vs Kuro! Begin.

Just as I see Kuro amd Hibari walk up to the center, I noticed Yagyu place a hand on Kuro's shoulder, which made him nervous.

Yagyu: Just please don't hurt her, Kuro.

Kuro: I-I won't hurt her at all. besides, it's just training right?

She then let go of his shoulder and smiled at his sincerity.

Me: go get'em, bro.

**Kuro POV**

Me and Hibari got into our fighting stances

Hibari: please go easy on me, Kuro..

Me: I won't hurt you at all. you can count on it.

She smiles for a second and then charged at me swinging her arms in a circular fashion. All I've ever done in response was just move fast and dodged her. pretty much using Silent Taijutsu. or fighting without actually using my fists and legs. just speed and speed alone was my weapon. she eventually fell to her knees from exhaustion and I offered her a hand

Kuro: are you ok?

Hibari: *pants* yeah. *grabs my hand and stands back up*

Yagyu was surprised and smiled that I kept my word, and the girls were impressed by the technique I displayed.

Kiriya: and Lastly, Fujin vs..well, Who's ready for another battle in the ring?

Kat: I'll go! *smirks* I wanna see what you got, Fujin!

My Mind: oh lord, we're in trouble.

Kiriya: very well, Katsuragi vs Fujin! Begin!

Once Kiriya starts the match, Fujin was already moving in high speeds. Kat just spun around in kicks. Fujin eventually saw an opening and karate chopped the back of her neck, marking him the winner.

Kuro: just what I expect of my bro. *smirks*

**Normal POV**

After Training, the girls began their showers while Kuro and Fujin were waiting their turns. they couldn't stop feeling intrigued by Kuro's Silent Taijutsu, and Fujin's immeasurable Speed. only Asuka, Hibari, Yagyu, and Katsuragi were more intrigued by this

Ikaruga: hey Asuka. are you alright?

Asuka: Yeah. I was just wondering about what Kuro was doing while fighting with Hibari. all I saw him do was move around. he was very Agile too.

Yagyu: yeah. and how Fast Fujin was moving against Katsu too. even when using her technique, she was still knocked out in the end.

Hibari: they were way too fast!

Ikaruga: well they were trained by one of the legendary masters. so it's not that surprising.

Asuka: Right..

After the girls finish showering, Fujin and Kuro took their turns showering. and after that, they simply chatted and relaxed amongst each other. Yagyu was eating up one of her fried squids, and Hibari with her candy. Ikaruga, and Fujin were trying to relax, and Katsu, being her 'eccentric' self, was trying to grope Asuka over and over. Kuro was just sitting around in a corner spacing out until Hibari walked over to him and offer some of her candy.

Hibari: hey Kuro. want some candy?

Kuro: y-yes please. thank you. *held his hands out as she gave him some candy*

Kuro ate some of the candy with Hibari while Katsu kept talking to Ikaruga and Fujin about her fights with them. only to sound a little arrogant.

Katsu: I can't believe I so kicked your ass Ikaruga! and Fujin, I only let you get away with that neck chop.

Ikaruga: that was only because I couldn't use my sword. but at least I caught your pressure points.

Kat: Heh! you may have my pressure points, but I still beat you. don't try to be a sore loser, ok?

Ikaruga: I wasn't.

Fujin: oh sure, Kat. you let me get away when I was at my 10%.

Kat and Ikaruga had their eyes widen since they were within an earshot, and the other girls were just in shock. Yagyu then asked.

Yagyu: So Fujin, Kuro? What are your main weapons?

Fujin: primarily, I use Shuriken, Bo Staff, Jo Staff, Chi Energy Arts, and mostly, my Element Affinity...Wind

Girls: ooh!

Yagyu: Kuro?

Kuro: I also use Shuriken and Chi Arts, but I also use Nunchuks and my Element Affinity...Earth

Girls: oooh!

Asuka: you know, this reminds me of...

Fujin: Yumi?

Asuka: yeah. how is she?

Fujin: I don't know for now, last time she was intrigued by our academy as kids, and she would display her Ice Techniques from time to time. and I returned the favor with my Wind Techniques. heh. this was also the main reason why I would practice Tai Chi in secret.

As The girls were taken back by this, a smoke bomb rolled in the room and exploded, but the smoke was quickly cleared up from a gust of wind which they didn't know was from Fujin and Kiriya appeared.

Kiriya: I see you girls are getting along with Fujin and Kuro very well.

Asuka: yes we are!

Hibari: they really are a surprise!

Kuro and Fujin smiled at their comments.

Kiriya: very good. I want to notify you that class is dismisses for today. I will see you all tomorrow.

All: Yes Sensei!

**Kuro POV**

Me and Fujin packed all of our stuff and figured out where are we going to stay. only to get some questions from the girls

Hibari: hey Fujin? Kuro? why don't you come stay with us?

Fujin: huh?

Kat: yeah. why not stay with us? it can pretty lonely in the academy.

Kuro: We never really thought about that...

Asuka: we insist. the behavior you two displayed is proof enough that you can be trusted to stay with us. we'll have a guest room set up.

Me and Fujin: thank you for this offer.

Well what can we do? we were sitting ducks in a different city, and They were generous enough to trust us too.

Later, we both walked home with the girls with our luggage on our backs. for just minutes until we arrived to their house. it was suprisingly big and roomy for what it looked like outside. Ikaruga then showed us the guest room

Ikaruga: and here's the guest room. we made this extra roomy in time for you boys.

We then installed our stuff down including our own futons.

Fujin: thank you again, ladies.

Yagyu: I'll go get dinner started.

Kat: cool! what will we be having?

Yagyu: if I tell you now, you'll be disappointed.

Kat: Aw come on! well then. better skip onto dessert! *gropes Asuka*

Asuka: Hey!

Ikaruga: Katsu, Knock it off!

Katsu: squish squish! so hungry!

Asuka just simply whines from this.

**Meanwhile**

From a far distance, what our main group doesn't know is that they're being watched.

???: Are they what I think they are?

???: Yes they are. The two Morsels from Shirokaze Academy~ I have resources...*giggles*

???: don't act careless. they are not as average as you think. they seem sharp.

???: my Ninja Arts have the right tools to counter their senses. just watch and learn. *snaps fingers*

her robot appears behind her.

???: Fujin and Kuro of Shirokaze Academy. *giggles* show me your passion.

**Back at the Senran House**

Fujin: huh?

Hibari: what's wrong, Fujin?

Kuro: yeah, are you alright?

Fujin just sat there for a moment until he answered.

Fujin: sorry. I thought I heard something..from far away... but we're clear now. lets eat up.

All: let's eat up.

**Fujin PoV**

After we had our dinner, me and Kuro said good night to the girls and thanked Yagyu for the dinner she cooked. which she smiled and blushed in return. We went to our Futons and laid down in them.

Kuro: well that wasn't too bad.

Me: Indeed.

Kuro: and They trusted us to stay!

Me: they sure did didn't they?

Kuro: yeah. can't wait for another day tomorrow.

Fujin: I hear you. good night, Kuro. better get some sleep.

Kuro: good night.

after Kuro falls asleep. I couldn't help but figure out who I sensed from far away.

My Mind: what the hell was out there? is someone watching us? better stay on guard just in case.

My eyelids then felt heavy, and I went into my slumber, prepped for tomorrow

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: One Cloud fights the Darkness

Fujin POV

As I feel the weight of my eyelids get heavier and heavier every minute, I eventually feel myself in the void of silence. the second I open my eyes, I was in the windy grasslands under the grey cloudy sky. I walked around as I felt the winds comforting me only to be stopped by what I heard from the trees. I leaped over there to discover astral spectres of my friends from Shirokaze Academy. the first one I recognized was the spectre of Zen. then Haruto, and then Daizo.

Zen: Yo. Fujin.

Me: Zen? how did you learn this jutsu so fast? it took me almost my childhood to know this.

Zen: Heh. that's because it reflects my way of flexible thinking. but enough talk about home. how about you two?

Haruto: what were the girls like?

Fujin: me and Kuro were successful today. we just did some close combat training and that was it. Kuro was showing of his special way of fighting, which was his Silent Taijutsu.

Daizo: very clever of Kuro. he's the real gentleman of our squad. They do say Silence is Golden. So he's pretty much...

he signals Haruto to sing with him.

Daizo and Haruto: FIGHTING GOOOOLD~

Zen: really?

Zen facepalmed at their reference.

I couldn't help but give a deadpan expression in order to hold in my laughter. then I answered Haruto's question

Me: and Haruto, the girls were a force to never be reckoned with. of course one of them was too 'eccentric' for her own good. her name is Katsuragi and she always tries to make a victim out of everyone. especially Asuka.

Haruto grinned at this and immediately tried to hide his laughter but failed miserably.

Haruto: is she a masochist?

Zen slapped his face and Haruto's spectre went crying in a corner.

Daizo: well that's good to hear. keep working hard buddy. *winks and gives a thumbs up*

Daizo then helps Haruto up and they disappear.

Zen: see you guys soon. keep going strong.

His spectre disappears as well.

Next thing I knew, I woke up and it was only 11:50 pm. still enough time for sleeping, but still. I tried to sleep again for what tomorrow lies ahead.

The Following Morning

By the crack of Dawn, I woke up minutes before my alarm clock, showered, and then made breakfast for when everyone else woke up. I packed up my school bag with my ninja tools, including my lucky shuriken which I would be happy to present later, and my Shinobi Transformation Scroll. A few minutes of waiting later, I hear footsteps from upstairs coming down to the dining table which were the girls. they were in awe in my coooking skills. Kuro was the last to get ready and saw my cooking and smirked.

Asuka: Wow! you cooked all this, Fujin?

Me: yeah. enjoy while you can.

I winked and we all ate.

Minutes after, me, Kuro, and the Girls started our trek towards the school. of course half way, I tried to build up a conversation.

Fujin: so how was my masterpiece? I asked while lightly blushing.

Kat: It was a sweet treat for me! but not as sweet as those Juggy Jugs! I need their vitamin D!

She jumps behind Asuka and plays with her...Mountains, while I quickly look away and cover my eyes with my head all red as a sweet apple.

Me: just keep calm...clear your mind...forget what you saw...you didn't see anything, you didn't TOUCH anything...

I kept that mantra to myself as I was hearing Asuka's cries for help. sorry Asuka...It was 2 seconds later that I felt someone lightly tap my right shoulder. it was Ikaruga.

Me: Is it over yet?

I slowly remove my hand from my eyes.

Ikaruga: Sorry you had to witness Katsu's perversion again.

Me: It's nothing to worry about now, Ikaruga. I've been used to it since two of my sauad members were the same way back at home. but our other pure member Zen kept them in line. so I take it she's always been like this?

Ikaruga: Unfortunately yes. you and Kuro should keep your guard up.

Me: trust me. with my Wind Style Ninja Arts, I forgot the definition of "Guards Down".

Kuro POV

Yagyu: She's right, you know. Katsu's unpredictable.

I agreed with Yagyu's statement as I looked at her umbrella. I can tell that it must be her weapon of choice.

Me: hey Yagyu, is that umbrella your weapon of choice?

Yagyu: yes it is. why is that?

Me: no, nothing. I just recognize those umbrellas before. when I was 8, me and Fujin were on our first mission and encountered evil shinobi who used the exact same umbrella-based weapons. we never had a glimpse of where they came from, but that's what they used.

Yagyu: wow. thats interesting.

Me: that's right.

After a while, we reached the academy, and went through the shifting wall that revealed the shinobi headquarters. then after we entered the room, we all waited for Kiriya Sensei to show up. then Ikaruga walked up to Fujin with a questioning expression. and Asuka did the same with me. I was getting nervous.

Asuka: hey Fujin, Kuro? can we ask you something?

Fujin: what's wrong?

Fujin asked. I sensed nervousness in his voice.

Ikaruga: how did you awaken your elemental affinities? the only shinobi we saw with an element affinity is Yumi. She has Ice.

We all took a breath and began to tell our stories. Fujin began first.

Fujin: it all happened 10 years ago when I was 4 years old...the day my parents died...their bodies were right in front of me, all by the hands of an evil beast known as "Youma". I don't know how it happened, but the trauma must have triggered parts of my full potential. my eyes became a brighter shade of silver, my pupils glowed, and more importantly, The Air surrounded me like a huge forcefield.

(**Similar to Aang from Avatar**)

of course, after Shirokaze took me in and trained me at the age of 5, I eventually learned to become one with the Wind through well-structured meditation techniques and Tai Chi. It took me until the age of 8 to fully perfect my Wind Style Arts. I became sharper, more intuitive, my senses were super enhanced as well as my 6th sense.

Fujin then shows the girls his wind blade that shrouded his hand in white-colored wind chakra, much to their amazement.

Fujin: and this also led to inventing my most ultimate secret ninja art, but it's more suitable outdoors. I can also master very advanced Reiki. or Medical Ninja Arts.

Kat: that is Awesome!

Asuka: so that explains why Kiriya Sensei's smoke bombs kept disappearing quickly.

Ikaruga: Psychological Trauma..thats one of the most common sources of power. and also, I've heard of Youma before.

Asuka: I'm sorry about your parents, though..

Fujin nodded at thost statements, and then the girls paid their attention to me. and I began my story.

Fujin: It was a decade ago before we met you, Asuka. no need to apologize about that.

He reassured.

Hibari: What about you, Kuro?

Kuro: After Shirokaze Sensei took me in, I would always find myself on the ground. day after day after day. After many losses in my sparring with her, Fujin, and everyone else on my squad, I was very close to giving up. this was until I saw what zoologists call the "Spirit Bear" or Kermode Bears. I observed how it always fails to catch a fish. then a few weeks of observation with it's movements later, I applied those movements with the earth and Applied that with my fighting style, and rock climbing. Then when I was 9, I caught greater grasp of chakra control, and Bam! I can now control the earth at will.

(**Similar to Toph from Avatar**)

Girls: Wow!

Hibari: I can't wait to see yours, Kuro! :D

I blushed as Hibari's comment. she must like animals a lot. hopefully bears. but stopped blushing

Kuro: thanks. I wanted to see all of yours too.

Kat: *smirks* trust me Kuro, you and Fujin will be in for a big treat today. we will show you how we can kick ass.

Kuro: *nods* looking forward to it.

Then a smoke bomb rolled into the room but the smoke was cleared by Fujin as Kiriya Sensei appears. good call, bro.

Asuka's mind: I was right!

Kiriya: Good Morning. Time for class to begin! go change, and meet me in the gym!

All: Yes Sensei!

Ikaruga POV

Me and the others went to the showers first while the boys wait their turn at the room. We all talked about what their elemental powers would look like up close, and in battle. Even though they were very clear on their backstories, I couldn't help but wonder how strong they would be compared to us. after what I encountered with Yumi, Who knows what they had to do to get where they are. Maybe I might have gotten ahead of myself with that thought. I wouldn'nt want them to over exert themselves and distrust us. then I was caught off by Katsu.

Katsu: I wonder why Fujin and Kuro can't shower with us? I know that they're boys and all, but would'nt that save us spare time too? I also want to see how rock hard their bodies are...especially their..."

Then I saw Asuka Blushing and I was getting annoyed.

Me: That's enough out of you, Katsu! you shouldn't think about our male team mates like that! that's demeaning!

Katsu: oh come on, Ikaruga. you know you want to see them too. *smirks and winks*

Me: I..um...

Yagyu: you know, they were pretty comfortable in telling us about their Backstory and Ninja Arts too. and It was very interesting on Fujin's part.

Hibari: yeah! Yagyu's right! that means that Fujin and Kuro really trust us.

Asuka: Why wouldn't they? that's what makes them our teammates now then ever.

Once we all finished showering, The boys took their turn, and we all headed to the gym to begin our training.

Kiriya: very good. for today's session, we will be practicing our shinobi transformations.

All: Yes Sir!

Fujin POV

I began to watch as I saw the girls pull out their scrolls and all their clothes disappeared and they all changed into their shinobi outfits, except Kat's, who was being very...'quirky'..she was in her nurse outfit. but what's even more worse is that she looks really...hot..in it. 'Dammit, Fujin! you worked very hard to get here! Get your mind out of the sewer!' I thought to myself as I quickly cover my face and Ikaruga was arguing with Kat about her choice of wardrobe. Kuro looked away too.

Ikaruga: Katsu! what do you think you're doing?!

Kat: what? I love dressing up like a nurse.

Yagyu: you really need to focus and be an excellent example.

Kat: fine. if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. hmm, maybe Fujin or Kuro like it. hey Fujin~ what do you think of this? like what you see~?

how about you, Kuro~?

Me and Kuro: *blushing like red apples* uuuuuhhhh...

Kuro almost fainted but got back up.

Ikaruga: that's enough! you're making them uncomfortable!

Kat: how do you know? *winks at our direction while we heat up*

Kiriya: Katsuragi! try choosing an outfit that helps you move more easily. you'll easily get stiff every time in battle.

Katsu: You got it! I got plan B!

Just when I predicted that it would be even worst than the first, I was unfortunately right. she changed into those bunny girl outfits that girls would wear in strip clubs and...I can't belive I'm saying this but it snugged her body perfectly. her...mountains..were so...THICK..

Ikaruga: No! you will not wear that either!

Katsu: Damn you're so picky!

Asuka: good grief...

Considering how eccentric Kat can be, she finally decided to choose than consisted of a very open school uniform. those mountains were very...showy...

Kiriya: well done, Katsuragi. about time too.

Kat: hey...so who's next?

Hibari: how about Fujin and Kuro?

Kiriya: Correct, Hibari. Fujin. Kuro. do you have your scrolls?

Me and Kuro: Yes Sir!

Kiriya: Good. think of an outfit that you would see yourself in. Fujin. you first.

Me: Yes sir! *I unleash my scroll* SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

The thick wind currents surround me as my clothes disappear and I changed into my shinobi outfit. a shortsleeved long-collard gi with dark-colored sleeves, cargo shorts, traditional shinobi sandals, fingerless gloves, and a mask that only covers my mouth. I remember learning about this technique with Shirokaze sensei when she showed my hers

Me: so this is what it feels like to gear up?

Kiriya: indeed it does. Well done, Fujin. you have now succeeded the transformation.

Kat: Nice one! *thumbs up*

Ikaruga: well done, Fujin.

Asuka: Awesome job!

Yagyu: Impressive, Fujin.

Hibari: Yay, Fujin!

Me: thank you, all.

Kiriya: Kuro, your next.

Kuro: yes sir? *unleashes his scroll* SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

I observe as Big Black Rocks grow and surround him. only to glow and break away revealing Kuro's shinobi outfit which also included the same wardrobe as me, but he has a headband, and his colors were Black and Orange while mines was White and Grey.

Kiriya: very good, Kuro. you also pass.

Kat and Hibari: aww! they have matching outfits.

Ikaruga: good job, Kuro.

Yagyu: Impressive, Kuro

Asuka: Awesome Job, Kuro!

Kuro: thank you, ladies. *blushes*

Kuro blushed mostly at Hibari's and Kat's comment, but they were right about matching outfits. we didn't think that one through to be honest.

Normal POV

Kiriya: good work to all of you. training is now done for today. enough with the small talk, I want you girls to know that Fujin and Kuro will be joining you on missions from now on.

Fujin and Kuro's eyes sparkled

Fujin and Kuro: really? we get to work with the girls on missions?!

Kiriya: correct. you two have proven us that you have potential to become great shinobi of pur communities.

Kuro: thank you, sensei. *smiles big*

After our training was done, The boys and the girls were all hanging out when one subject was brought up...LUNCHTIME!! Thankfully, Asuka and Fujin were proactive enough to bring her futomaki rolls, and his beef buns. Fujin remembers that Asuka's family also own a sushi shop that they would occasionally go to as kids. she couldn't leave without them. Not much after, Kiriya arrives again.

Kiriya: I apologize for interrupting your lunch, but I have a mission for you all.

Ikaruga: what's the mission?

Kat: Yes! our first mission! what's the point of learning techniques if we can't use them? are we going to assasinate someone?

Kiriya: No. Delinquents were reported terrorising a nearby market district. I need you 7 to deal with them

Hibari: I..I don't like punks...they're scary...

Kuro: it's ok, Hibari. don't forget that we're here too.

Yagyu: Kuro's right. we will all protect you.

Yagyu looked over at Kuro and smiled at him. it goes to show that the purest of minds are easier to trust. The 7 ninjas all left the academy and headed for the market district. so far, there wasn't any sign of those reported delinquents. they used the opportunity to devise a plan.

Asuka: so what's the plan?

Ikaruga: for starters, it's pointless to walk aimlessly. we should all split up and keep watch.

The team then split up and kept watch all over the market district while normal people go on with their day.

Asuka POV

After we all split up, I was keeping close watch for the delinquents. then I heard a voice which came from the same girl that was with me on the boat two days ago.

?: hey excuse me.

Me: hey. you're the same girl from the boat two days ago.

?: hey. hah. I can tell you've been stalking me. so listen, I was looking for my classmates, and I don't know where they are. we were on a field trip, amd our stupid school doesn't allow cellphones.

Asuka: sure! I can help you.

?: you sure? you look like you're busy.

Asuka: nope. I don't have any plans. lets go.

I then got started in helping her. I just hope Fujin, Kuro, and the girls are alright.

Yagyu POV

I was walking with Hibari in one corner of the market looking for thugs. I figured that if I go with her, I can keep her safe at all times. but I could also let her go with either Fujin or Kuro now that I can trust them.

Hibari: Hey Yagyu. why did you stick around with me? we were told to split up.

Me: someone has to look out for you. that's why

Hibari: *pouts* I'm not a baby you know, I can take care of myself

Me: you say that, but what if the punks jump from behind you?

Hibari: aaah! that can happen?

???: hold it right there.

Then I looked to where the voice was directed from and noticed that they were the punks reported with kendo swords. including a large fat lady. I was quick enough to tell Hibari to get behind me

Thug 1: it's those bimbos from Hanzo Academy.

Female thug: isn't that for the rich fancy panties?

Yagyu: so what if it is?

The next thing I knew before I had to fight, they were already at their knees. I looked at the whole surroundings and noticed a weird-looking shuriken with a marking on it. I realized that it belonged to Fujin after I saw him pick it up.

Fujin: are you two alright?

Yagyu: yes. thank you. we were about to fight them, but you seen to do that for us.

Fujin: sorry if I stole your thunder.

Yagyu: thats ok. as long as Hibari is safe.

Hibari: yeah. thank you, Fujin.

then I saw the thugs stand up again as if Fujin's attack meant nothing to them.

Fujin: you two stand back. these ones are mine.

Then I saw his hands become shrouded with silver chakra like blades. Is that another of his abilities?

Me and Hibari later jumped to the rooftops and saw Fujin about to face off with the thugs. then I told Hibari to send out a shinobi smoke signal to alert the others to our location.

Hibari: you can count on me!

Fujin POV

Female Thug: and who are you supposed to be? those Hanzo bimbos' pimp?

As the thugs were about to close in on me, I readied my wind blades as they shroud my hands perfectly.

Me: SECRET NINJA ART! WIND STYLE: WHITE WIND!

I create 5 big Air Slashes as they blew the thugs away and knocked them out against a wall. but then more thugs show up and they were getting ready to fight. I was going to charge at them but Ikaruga, Yagyu and Kat were infront of me.

Thug 2: oh great! more Hanzo bimbos!

Ikaruga: very Impressive. good work, Fujin. I see you took care of the first group easily.

Kat: Come on Fujin! can't have all the fun!

One of the thugs went in to try and land a blow on Kat in her blindspot, but I knocked him out with White Wind. Then I noticed that Yagyu and Kuro were also dealing with the thugs and we all dealt with the thugs together.

Asuka POV

I was still helping the girl in the dark uniform, who revealed her name to be Homura, in finding her friends but there was no such luck. we decided to give in after our long search.

Me: sorry we couldn't find your friends, Homura.

Homura: it's fine.

Little did I know, I lost my footing for a second, only to fall into a lake and got my uniform all wet.

Homura: woah. you ok?

Asuka: yeah. I'm alright. I better go look for My friends too. they must've needed me. see you.

Homura: hey wait.

Asuka: I'm sure your friends will show up soon. see you later.

I walked off to find the others.

Homura: hehe...oh don't worry. I think I just found them.

She then looks off to one of the towers where one of her friends was hiding.

Fujin POV

Once Me, Ikaruga, Kat, Yagyu, and Kuro have dealt with the thugs, we were about to head out of the alley when they all stood back up..again!

Kat: what the hell!? they're standing back up?

Yagyu: we're definitely going to be in trouble.

Hibari: hey guys. I think I might know what's going on. it sounds crazy, but they don't have souls!

Kuro: you know, this feels familiar.

from the tower stood another girl with the same black outfit as Homura.

Haruka: hehe~she may not be the brightest, but her senses are top notch. and those boys are so quick on their toes. I'll do whatever it takes to get my hands on the little cutie, and those boys, and turn them into my puppets. *snaps fingers*

It was when I realized that we're all trapped in a Shinobi Kekkai.

Ikaruga: I never thought it would come to this. Kiriya sensei's gonna be pissed, but we have no choice. SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!

Kat, Hibari, Yagyu, Me, and Kuro: SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!

we all transformed into our shinobi outfits.

Yagyu: I knew we were going to be in trouble.

The thugs then began to rush at all 6 of us. the one coming at me I decided to act fast and obliterate him with my other technique

Me: SECRET NINJA ART: WIND STYLE: TORNADO FIST!

I launched a punch that produced a tornado strong enough to blow the thug into pieces. literal. wooded. pieces. I know those materials.

Me: Ladies! Kuro! don't hold back! they're puppets!

Kuro: ok!

Girls: Right!

While we're all giving our 110% at the puppet thugs, I noticed that 4 of them were backing Hibari up against a corner of the kekkai. luckily Kuro jumped in and rescued her.

Kuro: SECRET NINJA ART: EARTH STYLE: BLACK EARTH!

He then stomped the ground so hard that 4 big rocks rose up and were aimed at the thugs in the heads very hard that they fully revert to puppets with severed strings and broken pieces.

Kuro: Hibari? are you ok? *offers her a hand*

Hibari: Yeah. thank you for the save, Kuro. *smiles and takes his hand to stand back up*

I then jumped to Kat's and Ikaruga's direction and helped attack the extra puppets with my wind blades until they were all defeated and the kekkai finally falls. we also reverted back to our traditional uniforms.

Ikaruga: They were puppets disguised as punks all along.

Me: with that level of strength the puppetmaster must've known to put up a fight.

Kat: I don't know who this puppet master is, but he or she is clearly not our ally.

Kuro: No kidding!

Me, Kuro, and the girls made our way back to Hanzo academy to report Kiriya sensei on what happened during the mission.

Hibari: hey Fujin. how did you know about the puppet master being behind all of this?

Me: huh? oh that. during the fight, I was using my Air sense to detect the puppets after you said that they have no souls. apparently you were right. all I saw were chakra colors within them. all the same color. this lead to my theory that someone is controlling them from far away. it makes sense right?

Hibari: Oh...

Hibari was deep in thought until she unknowingly stepped on a soda can and was about to trip. I was going to go get her, but someone beat me to it. it was the girl with brown or sandy blonde hair..I couldn't tell..she was wearing a black sailor uniform.

?: are you alright, honey?

Hibari: Yeah. I think so.

?: Why you're just as cute as can be.

Hibari: thanks. *smiles*

?: see ya.

the girl leaves but I felt something dark emitting from her. I did not like it at all.

Kuro could only give the girl that just left one long look and went back to reality.

Hibari: she seems nice.

Yagyu: I don't trust her. not one bit.

Me: right. I sensed something dark from her.

Kuro: hey Ladies. Fujin. you go on ahead. I need to see where that girl is heading..

Ikaruga: are you sure, Kuro?

Kuro: yeah. don't worry about me. I can handle myself. if Asuka asks, tell her I had to do something.

Kat: oh we'll take care of Asuka when she joins us. meanwhile, make sure they don't harm that handsome face of yours, cutie~*smirks*

Kuro: *blushes* you got it.

He then jumped to the rooftops went into shinobi transformation and began his search for the girl.

Me: I hope he knows what he's up against..

Katsuragi POV

Once Kuro left, we resumed our retreat to teh academy, then we noticed Asuka in front of us. she's gonna be in for it.

Asuka: hey guys! I'm back!

Kat: where the hell have you been? and why are you all wet?

Asuka: oh that? I was helping this girl who got lost from her school. whoa you're pissed.

Ikaruga: of course we are! we all needed your help amd you didn't show!

Fujin: we got attacked by puppets.

Asuka: puppets? what are you talking about?

Ikaruga: We'll update you later after you receive your punishment from Kiriya Sensei.

Asuka: punishment?

Ikaruga: you better prepare for some hardcore meditation.

Asuka: awww...hey wait a minute, where's Kuro?

Fujin: he said he had to do something. he'll be back.

Hibari: I hope he's ok.

Me: He's got this, Hibari.

Ikaruga: come on. Kiriya sensei will be worried about us.

We then resumed going back to the academy while wondering about Kuro and if he's gonna be back quick.

Kuro POV

I was jumping across rooftop after rooftop after rooftop trying to find that girl. until I eventually found her and quickly hid before she could sense me. I saw her talking to another girl with tanned skin and a long ponytail.

???: Homura. what's your intake on the legendary shinobi's granddaughter.

Homura: *smirks* her name is Asuka. she's clearly an idiot. she's not even worthy of drawing my swords. Haruka. your intake?

the girl with downward curls was now known as Haruka. I got the feeling that she must be responsible for the puppetry back at the market district.

Haruka: I already got my eyes on three cuties. the pink ball of energy, the silver boy, and the rocky diamond boy *giggles*. I can't wait to get my hands on them and make them my puppets in my collection..

I couldn't tell whether to feel flattered by her title for me, or feel like vomiting for making me her slave.

Homura: two boys are in their squad?

Haruka: Uh-huh. they're cute. especially the Rocky diamond one. although I don't know if he can actually make diamonds but he's the most cute.

Homura: and didn't you say that one of them is Silver? He must be related to another legendary shinobi. The nephew of Legendary Shirokaze!

How the hell do they know about Shirokaze sensei?!

Homura: come on. we need to head back and report to the others.

They left to where they're out of my sight.

Heading back to the girls and Fujin at the academy, I couldn't stop thinking about it. how do they know about Shirokaze Sensei? how do they know that Fujin is her nephew? and how do they know about Master Hanzo and Asuka? but more importantly...How does that Haruka babe know that I can Manipulate Diamonds?

I still blushed from Her title that she indirectly gave me.."Rocky Diamond Boy"..

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4: The Spirit Beasts Within

**Asuka POV**

Me and the Girls finally returned to the academy to report with Kiriya Sensei about the incidents in our mission. However, I can't help but worry about Kuro. I know Fujin's more worried than I am. I wouldn't forgive myself if worst comes to worst. Once we reached the academy doors, the only sounds present was the wind. not from Fujin. we went through the moving walls and into the main room with Kiriya sensei waiting for us.

Kiriya: welcome back, ninja. how did the mission go?

Ikaruga: it went well except that those delinquents

weren't exactly delinquents. they were puppets.

Kiriya's Mind: It's even worse than I feared.

Fujin: chances are that they were controlled by a puppet master. I've heard of them somewhere but I can't remember fully.

Kiriya: hmm.. that sounds intriguing, Fujin. hey wait a minute. where's Kuro? wasn't he with you?

Kat: we encounted some girls from a different academy, and Kuro went after them.

Kiriya: Alright then. I hope he doesn't get caught or hurt.

Kuro: Don't worry, Kiriya Sensei. I wasn't.

We all turned around to see Kuro. thankfully, he had zero scratches on him. Fujin and I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Fujin: thank god you're ok.

Kuro: yes I am. I used the earth to eavesdrop on them.

Kat: cool idea. using nature as your only ally.

Kuro: Yeah. but lets get to the nitty-gritty. I was able to pick up very useful intel from them.

Ikaruga: what did you find?

Kuro: after I was following the girls undetected, I saw another one with the same uniform.

Kiriya: whay did it look like?

Kuro: It was a sailor uniform colored black all over

Kiriya's Mind: It is what I feared. the Hebijo are

beginning to advance!

Kiriya: did you hear anything they say?

Kuro: Yes I did. I picked up that one of them said that she will do whatever it takes to try to turn Hibari, Fujin, and Me into puppets. And Fujin, you were right. That girl was the puppet master all along.

Fujin: hmm...

Hibari: why does she want us three, Kuro?

Kuro: I don't know to be honest..but she also knows that Fujin is the nephew of Shirokaze Sensei. but it doesn't matter. we need to protect ourselves if we want them to keep their hands off of us. and if worse case scenario that we three are the last ones standing, me and Fujin will keep you safe.

Fujin: he's right.

Yagyu's mind: Wow. I never knew Kuro would be that dedicated in self-sacrifice. and Fujin too. that's the second to third time that they're proving their loyalty to us, and proving their worth to protect Hibari as well as the rest of us. even though their boys, they're now trustworthy in my book."

She smiles

Ikaruga: what were their names, Kuro?

Kuro: the girl I follwed was named Haruka, and the ponytail one is Homura.

Asuka's Mind: what was Homura doing over there?! she can't be evil can she?

Fujin's mind: could they be the two people I sensed far away yesterday?

Kuro: Haruka was asking Homura about dealing with the granddaughter of legendary shinobi Hanzo. they were talking about you, Asuka. she said that you were an idiot, and a joke. not even worthy of drawing her swords. that personally pissed me off.

Ikaruga: Asuka. didn't you say that you were helping a girl find her classmates?

Asuka: yeah. why?

Ikaruga: Was she wearing a black sailor uniform?

Asuka: Yes...I didn't know that she could be with the enemy..

Then Kuro came over to me and gave me a hug. Fujin too.

Kuro: it's ok. you didn't know she was linked with the enemy.

Fujin: that's right. it's not worth beating yourself over.

Kiriya: excellent work in bringing this to my attention, Kuro. *smiles*

Kuro: thank you, Sensei.

Kat: I don't care who those girls think they are. I am not letting them near Fujin and Kuro!

Asuka: yeah!

Yagyu: what about Hibari?

Fujin: like Kuro said before, Yagyu. we will be there as her friends to fight with her and keep her safe. same with you.

Yagyu: *smiles* right. thank you.

Kiriya: Very well. class is dismissed for today, however I want you all to keep a close eye on each other out there. we'll never know what lies beyond with those girls and their motives. stay close.

All: yes sensei!

Later, Me and the others were walking to our house with Kuro and Fujin in front of us. I couldn't help but think about how I encountered Homura today. especially with how she really viewed me. was I really not worthy of drawing her swords?

then Fujin came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Fujin: are you ok, Asuka? look forget about what that Homura person said about you. I was just as pissed as Kuro. you are always worthy of drawing swords and shuriken in my book. in fact, you're just as equally strong as Me.

Asuka: but you and Kuro have an Elemental Affinity and everything.

Fujin: So what if we do? you know, there's a moral that Shirokaze sensei told me when I first discovered my power. I'm pretty sure you girls must have learned this too. *looks to Ikaruga, Katsu, Yagyu, and Hibari's direction* "It's not the Power that makes the Ninja. It's the experience and drive to live and learn". all her words. and you girls are making an awesome example of this. especially Kat, because she was the first of you five that I sparred with. I was honestly feeling like I was in trouble with her spin attack..hehehe..

I was shocked while at the same time, Inspired by what Fujin Said. even Ikaruga and Katsu were suprised too. I couldn't believe that he would even see me as his equal, and that he acknowledges our experience. just like that, I was back in a good mood again.

Asuka: thank you, Fujin. It really means a lot. *smiles*

Fujin: anything for a good friend. *smiles*

Kat: hey Fujin.

Fujin: what's wrong, Kat?

Then I was about to witness something even more unexpected. she kissed Fujin..all he could ever do after that was stand there with his head all red and heated up.

Kat: You earned that, Fujin. that's the second time you proved your worth with us, and that you really are not like normal boys. you are just too pure for your own good, honest, caring..*smiles* you too, Kuro!

She then walks over to Kuro and kisses him too.

Fujin's Mind: OH MY GOOOD!! YES! I FINALLY GOT KISSED BY ONE OF THE GIRLS! ESPECIALLY KAT! DOUBLE AWESOME!"

Kuro and Fujin: *blushes as red as a red apple* th-thank you, Kat..

Asuka's mind: I gotta to do something before the situation escalates at Fujin and Kuro, but Fujin announced something.

Fujin: hey everyone. there's also something I want to show you ladies. Yagyu, I know you're interested. you too, Ikaruga. it's something I've depended on back in my early years as a genin.

Ikaruga: what is it?

I was curious too. Fujin was taking something out of his bag and revealed what might be his secret weapon. a shuriken shaped like a 6-bladed manji.

Fujin: *smiles* It's my lucky shuriken.

Hibari: that looks cool, Fujin.

Yagyu: Is that how you were helping us with the thugs earlier?

Fujin: that's correct, Yagyu, and thanks Hibari.

Kat: now that's kick ass! *smirks*

Fujin: that's right. everyone of your ears are perked up with this. It's no secret, ladies. I have a lucky shuriken. and whenever I use this shuriken, It's like swimming in a pool of zephyrs. it never ends.

Askua: that's a very creative way of imagining its use.

Ikaruga: I know it's a shuriken. but what makes it lucky?

the conversation continued as we reached home.

Fujin: I'm glad you asked. *smiles* what makes it lucky is that I embedded my own seal with a mark of my choice that glows everytime I use it. and when it glows, I appear where ever the shuriken is thrown.

**(Similar to Minato's Flying Raijin from Naruto).**

Fujin: I named it "Ji-On".

Hibari: wow! awesome.

Ikaruga: Impressive. can't wait to see it in action one day.

Fujin: hopefully, you all will. come on, I'll start dinner.

Kuro: and I'll start desert. my treat *winks*

Hibari, Asuka, Kat: Yay!

***Meanwhile* **

**Homura POV**

Me and my group were reporting to Suzune sensei's office and giver her our reports from the market district. our mission was clearly a success. Then she began to speak.

Suzune: So how did the mission go, Homura? Haruka?

Haruka: easy as pie~ I was able to give them a hard time with my puppets. but they have two boys with them.

Suzune: two boys?

Haruka: yes ma'am. but I think there's something more interesting within them.

Suzune: Interesting indeed. Homura?

Homura: I dealt with the legendary shinobi's granddaughter, Asuka. she's an idiot not worth drawing swords for.

Suzune: very well. Yomi. it's your turn.

Yomi: yes ma'am (I will happily do my time with those rich girls and those boys. hehehe...)

**Fujin POV, Dream**

After the dinner I cooked up, I find myself in a dusty setting similar to a desert. It reminded me of where I used to train and meditate for my Wind Power. Only There was no intense heat or cold temperatures. just the wind kicking up some dust clouds. it was as cloudy as the last dream. I sat there for a few minutes to meditate. I didn't feel anything else until I felt something crawl on my hand.

I finished meditating and looked at what was on my hand. the Emperor Scorpion. it was after a while that I noticed a much bigger emperor scorpion right in front of me. It was as big as a temple. I was lucky enough to react fast before it's claws caught me. the problem was that I jumped to high. I was going to reach the clouds until I woke up in the girls' guest room.

Fujin: what the hell?

I look over to see Kuro sleeping still. good thing he didn't hear me. I later went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I then saw the same giant scorpion that was in my dream. I quickly turned around to see who's behind me, only to see nothing. after a few seconds of astonishment, I came to sn ephiphany.

Fujin: could that scorpion be my spirit animal after all?

I returned to bed while remembering the first time I encountered a scorpion. I was 8 years old. I was meditating in the middle of a desert. It was cloudy, and I sat still for 5 minutes until I saw an Emperor Scorpion. it was well known for not wanting to sting others unless they're threatened. I was careful enough to hold it and then let it go. It was shocking at first and then I became fascinated by scorpions in general, with Emperor Scorpions being my favorite species. I later fell back asleep.

**Kuro POV, Dream**

I wake up and found myself in a forest with the moon lighting up in a hint of purple. I had no idea that harvest moons would be present in the dream world. I walked into the trees aimlessly until I saw what I thought would never see again. it was the same Spirit Bear that I had observed when I was a kid. the only thing different is how it was making rocks come out of the ground with every stomp. I watched it until it looked at me straight in the eye. I was scared, but I didn't move.

I couldn't anyway. it came up to me and it created an earthquake around us. only me and the bear remained while the whole forest fell. the the spirit bear started to glow so bright that everything within my peripheral vision was to hard to see. everything was white.

I later woke up with cold sweat and looks over to Fujin who was sleeping like breeze. I then went to the bathroom, did my business, and then was about to head back but I stopped and saw my reflection with the spirit bear behind me. I was excited that I was right about my prediction of a spirit bear being my spirit animal.

Kuro: I was right!

I then went back to my futon with a huge smile on my face and went back to sleep.

Kuro: tomorrow is gonna be fun...


	5. Chapter 5: Summoning Practices

**Fujin POV**

As I woke up before my alarm clock again, I couldn't help but think about the big scorpion last night. I couldn't tell whether this was foreshadowing for what my spirit animal would be, or is it just my brain playing jokes on me. or worse, a genjutsu for nightmare inducement. And I also couldn't stop thinking about the girl Kuro was spying on yesterday either. especially that puppet technique she used on us. I silenced the alarm 5 seconds after it rang in order to wait for Kuro to get up. suprisingly it worked.

Kuro: *yawn* morning, Fujin. I'm making breakfast this time. you seem out of it.

Fujin: thanks. What happened with us yesterday really threw me off.

He went to the kitchen, and I got ready for the day in my uniform. I figured I grabbed one of the scrolls that hold information about puppet techniques. I looked into my luggage to look for the scroll until I found it.

Fujin: found it! "Kogutsu"

I open the scroll*

Fujin: "Kogutsu is a forbidden technique used to control the opponent and makes them follow their masters' control. it's also used as a unique party trick." I knew it! I gotta show this to Kiriya Sensei immediately!

I pack it into my school bag*

Later, after finishing breakfast, Me Ikaruga and Kuro stepped outside the house and were waiting for the girls. we were gonna be late.

Ikaruga: Come on! We're gonna be late!

Hibari: Coming!

Kat: *yawn* coming...

While on our way to the academy, Kat, being her eccentric self, quickly got to groping Asuka's...Mountains.

Asuka: "aaaaah!! what the hell, Katsu?!"

Kat: "there we go. I call this one my cup of coffee"

Asuka: Why does this always involve groping my boobs?!

After Asuka got out of Kat's grip, she then spots Kuro having a conversation with Ikaruga, while unknowingly spotting me next to them. I can already sense that some explicit shit will be going down.

Yagyu: Katsu, please don't do anything perverted. *sighs*

Kat: hehe! no promises!

tension was thick. I can feel Kat's energy getting closer to mine but I decided to let it flow. Normally, I would remember Haruto or Hairo doing something similar by grabbing my shoulders since they were my sensitive weak spot. But this time around, as long as it's Kat, I'm ok. but if it were any other girl, I would be a goner.

Kat: *grabs the back of my head and shoved me into her Mountains* Morning Fujin~ Enjoying this are you?~

Me: *muffled* morning Kat. I see you're up and ready to go. why do you ask?

Kat: *giggles* I know you and Kuro are not perverts and wouldn't do as such to us. so feel free to let me know if you wanna hang out with me ok?

Me: *muffled* Yeah you got it. Thank you for the offer.

Then Kat released me from her Mountains and I ended up as a blushing mess. I honestly don't know how long I'm gonna last.

Kat: *smirks* wasn't that a suprise? bet you didn't see it coming

Me: well..hate to disappoint you but the moment I felt you grab the back of my head and shoved me into your..mountains, I new it was you from the get-go.

Kat: How did you know it was me?

Me: hehehe..It was an 'Educated' guess considering how you always tend to grab a hold of Asuka. so I knew it was you. that and I felt your chakra getting closer.

Kat: oooh! very clever boy you are~ *smiles*

Me: and...um...

Kat: yeah?

Me: DAMMIT! *slaps myself and whispers to her* it's also because your boobs were much softer than pillows...*blushes very hard*

Kat: *giggles* well thank you for the compliment~

Kat the kissed me on the cheek that I slapped myself on. It was very unexpected considering that it has been a long time since I worked with girls. what was more unexpected is that she took it as a compliment. I was grateful that she did. otherwise if it had been in a different place with a different team, I would've had bandages on my face from their beatings.

Fujin: pleasure's all mine, Kat. heh. I aim to please.

Then I notices Ikaruga and Kuro looking back at us, and I felt a little nervous. Ikaruga was disappointed with Kat's behavior around me, and Kuro was curious.

Ikaruga: Katsu, we thought we told you no perversions on our teammates.

Kat: come on, Ikaruga. I was just having some fun over here.

Ikaruga: so how have you been, Fujin?

Me: I'm great actually, thank you. hey listen. I was going back through my old notes that I took, and I think I found something that could help identify what we fought yesterday. it seems that Haruka was using a forbidden technique.

Yagyu: what technique was it?

Fujin: let me go back. *Looks through my bag and takes out the scroll* here we go. *opens to a section about Kogutsu* That forbidden technique is called "Kogutsu". I showed the section to the girls, and they were in shock.

Asuka: What's a Kogutsu?

Kuro: Kogutsu is a forbidden technique that allows the user to control people and follow their commands. what's even more weird about it is that it's also used for party tricks.

Hibari: that is pretty weird.

Fujin: I figure I'd bring this with me to Kiriya Sensei to see if we could dig deep into what we will be dealing with.

Ikaruga: good idea, Fujin.

Asuka: that can also explain how that girl controlled those thugs.

Then I looked towards Hibari who was trembling in fear.

Hibari: I'm so scared, what if that girl is gonna try to control me, Fujin, and Kuro? turn us into puppets?

I was going to comfort her, but Kuro beat me to it.

Kuro: Hibari, we assure you that it's not going to happen. as long as we're all a team, we will not be puppets.

Yagyu: Kuro's right. we're all in this together.

they both place a hand on both her shoulders.

Ikaruga: we better hurry up. we're almost late.

All: yeah!

Later, we successfully made it through the academy doors. once we entered, awkward silence was present. especially from Ikaruga since I saw that she was deep in thought.

Me: is something wrong, Ikaruga?

Ikaruga: huh? oh, nothing at all, Fujin. it's just that encounter with that girl. we haven't had any enemies, so why would they attack us out of nowhere?

Me: I wonder that myself. but one thing's for sure, their plan is obviously a dark one.

Ikaruga: right...

After we went through the moving wall, we were all greeted by Kiriya Sensei. finally! now's my chance to contribute for participation points with my Kogutsu Notes! but unfortunately, Ikaruga beat me to it.

Ikaruga: Kiriya Sensei. I have a question.

Kiriya: Proceed.

Ikaruga: Fujin was showing us what he knows about those puppets that we fought yesterday. they were based on how the user controls them and to follow their commands. do you know anything about it?

Kiriya: hmm..Fujin. could you bring me your intel?

Fujin: yes sir! *I take out my scroll and show him the section that explains Kogutsu.*

Kiriya was overall suprised about this, and was surprised by how I was able to take notes about it.

Asuka: is everything alright, Sensei?

Kiriya: hm? yes. everything's fine. thank you for sharing your knowledge of this with us, Fujin. *smiles*

Fujin: the pleasure is all mine, Sensei. *smiles back* (Yay! Participation Points)

Kuro: could that girl be a level 4-5 type of threat?

Yagyu: level 4? 5?

Kuro: sorry. back at Shirokaze Academy, Shirokaze sensei introduced us to her system of how to classify our enemy's difficulties by levels.

Kiriya: To answer your question, Kuro. that may be a possibility. but for now, we should all keep watch.

All: yes sir.

Kiriya: good. today's lesson begins at the forest. get ready and meet me there when you're done.

All: Yes Sir!

As the girls were all leaving the room for showers, Kat stops them all and then faces me and Kuro.

Kat: Fujin. Kuro. want to shower with us?

Girls, Me, and Kuro: What?

Kat: Come on! Fujin and Kuro had never done anything perverted to us since they got here. we can trust them.

Yagyu: you know, for once I agree with Katsu. They haven't done anything perverted. so I guess it's alright.

Asuka: it's their decision. what do guys think?

**Kuro POV**

I can clearly see Fujin sweating like a lot more then when he was meditating in the desert. I got my chance to answer first.

Me: I'll go. thanks again for trusting us. Me and Fujin have never done this before.

Kat: that's one down. Fujin?

Fujin was still red as an apple until he built up enough courage to answer.

Fujin: I'm...going too..and if we were to do anything perverted, we'll except pur execution..

Kat: *smiles* that's the spirit!

Ikaruga was shocked by our decision.

Ikaruga: that won't be necessary, Fujin. we know how pure you two are. you have our trust. *smiles*

Fujin: thank you *smiles*

After that little charade, me, Fujin, and the girls head in for the showers. Me and Fujin were covering our eyes the whole time we all got undressed.

Kat: wow! you two have such amazing bodies~ *smirks*

Fujin: *blushes very hard again*

Me: *blushes lightly* hah! thank you, Kat.

Asuka: Katsu, stop it! you're making them uncomfortable!

Kat: what's the problem? I'm just stating facts. I can tell you're curious about their bodies too *winks*

I looked over at Asuka and noticed right away that she was blushing. Kat's right, though. all this training and meditation under Shirokaze Sensei really paid off after all. of course Fujin has more abs showing than me, but I'm not complaining. Until I saw Kat wrap her arms around him. 'oh shit. it's literally going down now'.

Kat: You really do have a nice body, Fujin. if only we can stay like this forever. *giggles*

Fujin: *covering his eyes with one hand and blushing really hard* th-th-thanks again...K-Kat..

Kat: aww...someone's embarassed again~ or rather, you enjoying this...I can entertain you more~

Fujin's mind: OH MY GOOOOOOOD!!!

I couldn't watch. I just hid behind my shower while cleaning myself off while Fujin was just whimpering from Kat's grasps. I even heard her grab his...rod..and was moving it in a vertical formation (up and down). I am so sorry, Fujin..

Kat: you're next after him, Kuro *grins deviously*

Ikaruga: Katsu! what do you think you're doing?!

I can clearly tell Ikaruga's mad with Kat

Kat: just releasing the tension.

Asuka: come on, Katsu! let him go!

Kat: oh no. Not until I finish him off. hahahahaha!

Okay! enough is enough! I channeled my chakra into one hand, and quietly slammed the ground below me. get ready for a ride girls..

Kuro: *whispering super quietly* Secret Ninja Art: Earth Style: Earth Wave...

the ground was shaking where Kat was standing and she tried to stand still, but no good. she slipped making Ikaruga drag her back into her own stall.

Fujin: *breathing heavily while kneeling* I-Is it over yet?!

Ikaruga: I am so sorry you had to go through that again.

Fujin: *stands back up* It's cool. I 99.2% knew she was going to do that anyway..except to a lesser extent...

Hibari: Huh? what was Katsu doing?

Yagyu was anxious after hearing Hibari's question. She was blushing mad, and Fujin was to traumatized, so I decided to answer

Kuro: it's nothing to wrap your head around. Hibari. something got stuck in shower pipes, but it's fixed.

I know It wasn't fully truthful, but it had to be done for Hibari's innocence. Yagyu smiled at me in relief. she even mouthed 'thank you' and gave me a thumbs up. I thumbs-up back.

Ikaruga: come on. we should hurry up for training.

Fujin: Oh yeah! the summoning training, right? *showers quickly and finishes first*

Ikaruga: that's right...

Once Me, Fujin, and the girls were done showering, We met up with Kiriya, and we all headed out to the forest that was a few feet away from the academy. Hopefully I can uncover the mystery of the Spirit Bear in My Dream.

**Fujin POV**

I could not shake off the embarassment until we reached the forest. I needed to unravel the mystery from the Scorpion in my Dream.

Kiriya: very well. in today's lesson, we will be doing summoning training. Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Yagyu. you three are first.

I, K, and Y: Yes Sir

It was then that me and Kuro were the first ones to spot their three glowing Auras in different colors. Ikaruga's was red, Kat's was blue, and Yagyu's was Orange. Ikaruga's summoning was a phoenix. 'the heat was thick. but not as thick as her-STOP IT! REMEMBER HOW HARD YOU WORKED TO GET HERE!' I thought to myself.

Ikaruga: Secret Ninja Art: Phoenix Flame Flash!

She lit her Hien Sword on Fire and made flame slashes.

Then I saw Kat jump over the cliff with her blue aura around her. her aura then shaped into a blue dragon

Kat: Alright you Sexy Beast! Let's do this! SECRET NINJA ART: TORNADO SPINDLE!

She spins around in a breakdance formation, creating a huge tornado.

Lastly, I see Yagyu forming an Orange Squid. somehow, it suits her.

Yagyu: Secret Ninja Art: Leg Sweeper!

the giant squid was spinning it's tenacles around like Kat's tornado.

Kiriya: well done to the three of you. Yagyu, I see yours was Calamarific as ever.

Asuka: is that even a real word? calamarific?

Ikaruga: A great mind is not limited by the words in a dictionary

Kiriya: hahaha! oh you flatter me Ikaruga, But it won't get you extra credit that's for certain. Up Next, Hibari, Fujin, and Kuro

H, F, K: Yes Sir!

Hibari: uh Sensei, I have a question.

Kiriya: Of course. what's wrong?

Hibari: How will I know for sure which creature would be the right one for me? I have a lot of favorites.

Kiriya: You see Hibari, that is up for the summoner to decide. it's also based upon your personality traits.

Hibari: ok! now I get it. now I know what creature I want to summon.

Kiriya: wonderful. lets see it.

Hibari: yeah!

Hibari happily ran up the the edge of the cliff and began unleashing her aura and concentrating on summoning her animal.

Fujin's Mind: She must really have her mind set on this desired animal of hers.

Asuka: I've never seen her so serious before. I hope she doesn't summon a monster or anything dangerous.

Kat: maybe she's summoning something sexy!

Ikaruga: ugh! get your mind out of the gutter already.

Kat: haha! never!

Next thing I know, huge pink smoke appears out of nowhere behind hibari. once cleared, it reveals a giant pink bunny. of course it really wasn't that all suprising to me since I predicted it.

Kuro: Hah! Just as I predicted!

Hibari: Yay! I did it!

Asuka: It's a Bunny!

Hibari then got on the bunny as it hopped around in the forest destroying trees everywhere it goes. she was laughing a lot every time the bunny hopped.

Ikaruga: I never knew a giant fluffy bunny could be so destructive

Fujin: Me neither. but then again. Looks can be deceiving. and I did not need to be on a battlefield to know that.

Ikaruga: you're right about that.

Kuro: I can't believe my prediction was correct. usually I was always wrong. but today I was right! :D

Yagyu smiles at him for his prediction. the bunny then hopped back to where we were and vanished as Hibari was overjoyed that she succeeded her summon.

Kat: That bunny was pretty sexy, but you know what would make it more sexier? if you rode it while wearing this!

Kat takes out her shiny bunny girl costume.

Ikaruga: Why do you even have that?

Kat: A shinobi can never have too many disguises, right?

Once she pulled out that bunny costume, I immediately looked away. but it was too late for Kuro, as he was already blushing. I thought he was on the verge of fainting. I just hope his mind is still pure afterwards.

Kiriya: Alright. Asuka, your turn.

Asuka: R-Right...

We all watched as Asuka was concentrating all she can for her summoning. after many minutes of concentrating, I was able to get a glimpse of her aura. It was green. in the end, it was no luck.

Asuka: *sighs* I can't do it...

Fujin: yes you can. there's no rush. all in good time.

Asuka: ...

Kiriya: Now. Kuro.

Kuro: Yes Sir!

**Kuro POV**

I make my way up to the cliff and I make my first attempt to summon my guardian animal.

My Mind: alright Spirit Bear..Come over.

Asuka was still disappointed in herself in her failure of summoning. but was still excited to see what mines will be.

Asuka: I wonder what Kuro will summon...

I started to feel my concentrated Energy surround me. the color I sensed was Yellow. Once I was fully enveloped in my Yellow Chakra, I concentrate it into my right palm, and slammed it on the ground making a circle below me Flash a very bright yellow. it was then that the spirit bear appeared below me as I'm riding it.

Hibari: Wow! It's a fluffy Bear!

Yagyu: Is that the spirit bear he was talking about?

Ikaruga: So that must be the one he saw as a kid.

Fujin: *smirks*

I was riding the spirit bear as it runs the through the forest slicing trees in half with its super sharp claws. it also climbed on the big mountain begind the trees, jumped from there and made a big earthquake shaking everything seismicly. including the girls, Fujin, and Kiriya. Finally, me and the spirit bear returned to where our friends our and it disappeared.

Me: and that, ladies, is how it's done! heheh!

Kiriya: Well done Kuro. your summoning was Bear-tastic. *smiles*

Kuro: Thank you, Sensei! *smiles*

Asuka: now that can't be a real word!

Kiriya: and last but not least, Fujin.

Fujin: Sir!

We all watched as Fujin walked up to the edge of the cliff, placed his hands together and concentrated. his chakra color began to glow silver just like his hair. it didn't take long for all of his chakra to fully envelope him to the max. once it did, he used the same palm technique that I did and a huge silver circle appeared below him.

Fujin: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSUYA!

Huge Gusts of Wind appear creating dust from the ground, only to reveal the giant Emperor Scorpion right below him.

Fujin: Yes! I was right!

Kat: hmm. very interesting. considering I'm a Scorpio myself. *giggles*

Fujin: hey Kat. what do you think of this? Show them, Hisasori! COLLABORATIVE SECRET NINJA ART: STINGER SPINDLE!

The scorpion started spinning its tail very fast creating a huge tornado. it followed Fujin's command on where to direct the tornado, which were the big rocks. The directed tornado was so sharp and destructive that the big rocks were obliterated into pieces.

After a while, the scorpion disappeared, and Fujin landed on his feet.

Fujin: I did it..my dream was correct.

Kiriya: Well Done, Fujin! not only was your summoning sharp as it's stinger, it's also Scorpi-Ordinary! *smiles*

Fujin: thank you, Sensei! *smiles*

Asuka: Ugh! I give up!

We all just laughed after that.

**Normal POV**

When the Ninja headed back to the academy, Fujin, Ikaruga, and Asuka headed to the showers. only something was easily bothering Asuka.

Ikaruga: Asuka. are you ok?

Asuka: Yeah...I'm fine.

Fujin: I can tell when a person has something to hide. you can tell us.

Asuka: *sighs* ok. It's just that I'm supposed to be the granddaughter of Master Hanzo, yet I can't do anything simple such as a summon.

Ikaruga: Hey don't be so hard on yourself, it takes time on others. you'll get yours eventually.

Fujin: she's right. My other squad members still haven't used summoning techniques yet either. you're not alone.

Asuka: *smiles* Thanks guys..so Ikaruga, What made you decide on that giant bird?

Ikaruga: it's called a Phoenix. and it's actually quite strange. I didn't choose it. it chose me.

Fujin: I can clearly see why.

Ikaruga: So Fujin, how did you decide on a Scorpion?

Fujin: Same way your Phoenix chose you. but on a different deeper scale.

Ikaruga: now that actually makes more sense.

Fujin: yeah. now we should hurry this up. I'll tell you more after.

Asuka and Ikaruga: ok

They all got out of the showers and headed back to the main shinobi room only to see mini inflatable pools and they were having a lot of fun.

Fujin: somebody's having fun.

Kat: Yup!

Hibari: care to join us? you know you wanna.

Fujin: I would, but I just got out of the show—aaah!!

Someone pushed Fujin playfully into the swimming pool that Kat and Kuro were in and he could hear the girls laughing. He then looked up to see who did until he saw Asuka grinning rather big. Fujin confirmed it was her internally.

Fujin's mind: that woman! hehehe! now's the moment I will return the favor.

Asuka: hehehe! need some help, Fujin?

She then reached her hand down to help him up, but little did she know, She was eventually pulled in by Fujin into the pool with Kat, and Kuro.

Fujin: Justice! (and Vengance)

Fujin was suprised to find himself laughing very hard as Kat and Kuro laughed with him.

Kat: Hahaha! Wow, Asuka! You should see the look on your face!

She said this as she patted Fujin's Back. Kuro looked back and saw Asuka's mad expression on her face which startled him for a minute. before she could say anything, Kat asked Fujin and Kuro a question which all the girls want to know.

Kat: so guys, how were able to decide on a bear and a scorpion for your summons?

Fujin: For Starters, I had a dream last night. I was in a dusty sandy desert meditating. next thing I knew is that I saw that Giant Emperor Scorpion I summoned. it was about to what looks like attack me with it's claws, but I dodged it. I flew into the air and then I woke up and looked into the mirror. I noticed that same scorpion behind me but it wasn't really there.

Yagyu: that's interesting, Fujin. I can tell that the scorpion fits you well since you tend to be mysterious to us.

Fujin: thanks Yagyu.

Ikaruga: and what about you, Kuro?

Kuro: the same way as Fujin. only instead of being in the desert, I was in the forest. and it took place at night under a Harvest Moon. It was the same Spirit Bear that I saw as a Kid, only it was levitating rocks with every step it took. once it noticed me, it came up to me eye to eye and made an earthquake around us, and it glowed so brightly I practically went blind.

Hibari: that's even more interesting, Kuro. That Spirit Bear fits you perfectly. you're both mysterious like Fujin and his scorpion, and you're both gentle too.

Yagyu: she's right. gentle but mysterious.

Kuro: *blushes* thank you, ladies.

It was then that Kiriya Sensei entered the room as The ninja knew that he has something important to say.

All: Sensei.

Kiriya: Ninja. I must advise that you all must not interfere or interact with the public.

Ikaruga: was it because of the puppets?

Kiriya: that's correct, Ikaruga. Everyone understand that?

Fujin, Kuro, Ikaruga, Hibari, Asuka, Yagyu: Yes Sensei!

Kat: What?! I don't care who they are! we should be teaching them a lesson not to screw with us.

Kiriya: KATSURAGI! That's an Order!

Kat: Y-Yes sir!

Kiriya: Very Well. I will leave for now, but I will return for more further notice.

All: Yes Sir!

Timeskip Card shows Mini Fujin Slicing a Watermelon sulpture with the girls giving him scores of perfect 10 each.

**Fujin POV**

Me, Ikaruga, and Asuka were walking around the market distric as we all decided to throw Hanzo a welcoming party.

Asuka: You don't have to go through all this trouble Ikaruga.

Me: I don't know, Asuka. If you think about it more, we are doing this for the sake of the Legendary Shinobi the academy is named after. Me and Kuro always do that for Shirokaze Sensei for which coincidentally our academy was established on her birthday.

Ikaruga: Fujin is right. it's the least we can do for his homecoming.

???: My my. these sprouts are so expensive.

We all turned around and noticed a blonde-haired girl wearing a long green dress, and seems to have a knack for bean sprouts. does she also have an interest in food science?

???: this should be classified as a highway robbery wouldn't you agree?

Me: I don't know..maybe..I'm not a food expert.

Ikaruga: *whispers* Fujin, Sensei told us not to interact with the public.

Me: *whispers* I'll take responsibility for this. besides if we just play it cool she might not attack us. trust me I just observed her aura.

Ikaruga: *whispers* I appreciate that Fujin, but we should go immediately.

Me: *whispers* ok.

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6: Us vs Yomi

Fujin POV

We were about to turn around and walk away. I know it was rude, but at least I answered the girl's question...somewhat. Midway towards returning to the academy, I sensed something being thrown at us and I successfully blocked it with my Wind Shield. it was a Crossbow Bolt. I was actually Suprised I caught that.

Ikaruga and Asuka saw this and turned their attention to the Blondie

Yomi: It's quite rude to walk away when someone's talking to you. although I will praise you for your good eye and catching the arrow.

Fujin: You were obviously aiming for the sign. I just caught this via instinct. Who the hell are you?

Yomi: Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn't. who cares. also, it's Yomi.

I then turned around to face Yomi and noticed her crossbow being weilded by her right arm. 'I knew she was responsible for the little assault.' I thought to myself as Ikaruga glared as Yomi. I reached my holster for my shuriken while throwing the arrow back to Yomi. she was surprisingly thankful for it.

Fujin: look. as much as I wanted to be civil too, we would like to leave like this never happened.

Yomi: *smiles* hah! you have a mouth full of action from someone who wants to be civil. but don't worry. you can go while I deal with her. *points to Ikaruga*

I was confused about Yomi's significance towards Ikaruga. why Her?

Fujin: So I take it you two are friends?

Yomi: Friends? Ha! That'd be the day! I hate this stuck-up!

I then noticed a kunai fly past Yomi as she turned her attention from me to Ikaruga.

Yomi: You know, I wonder..how does it feel that your the daughter of one of Japan's wealthiest business men.

Tension was thick. I can tell that the fuse was officially lit.

Ikaruga: What's it to you?

Asuka's mind: she must've hit a soft spot.

Yomi: How does it feel knowing that you grew up being pampered with all the things you ever wanted. you're quite the luckiest girl in Japan.

Ikaruga: That's none of your business! Let's go, Fujin!

Fujin: yeah! *readies my shuriken*

Yomi: *sighs* I was hoping we would be a civil as the silver boy here, but I guess not. SHINOBI KEKKAI!

The three of us were all trapped within the kekkai barrier as we then turned our attention towards Yomi and noticed that she's more interested in Ikaruga. I never knew much about Ikaruga to begin with so it's not my business..per se..

Ikaruga: what do you want with us?

Yomi: you think you can talk to me with that tone of voice? sorry, but I do not talk to snobby rich bitches.

She then summoned her big sword that was even bigger than Ikaruga's Hien. it was the moment that I knew...I jinxed myself.

Ikaruga: fine! if it's a fight you want? a fight you'll get!

Fujin: Ikaruga! Wait! She's just testing you! you'll fall for it!

Ikaruga: Fujin, listen. this girl has made it clear that she's more interested in me.

I listened and understood the tension.

Asuka: but still! we don't know how strong she is.

Fujin: we have no choice now. we'll just leave it to ikaruga.

Asuka: alright..

We could do nothing but watch Ikaruga go head to head with Yomi. she changed into her shinobi transformation as she gripped her sword.

Ikaruga: I was hoping it wouldn't result to this, but I guess it's no use. Prepare to fight!

Yomi: Did you really think you can act all high and mighty and get away with it?!

Yomi gripped her sword and they two beauties clashed.

Yomi: ROSE MELODY!

She used her ninja art which sent Ikaruga to the floor of the kekkai barrier leaving her outfit torn.

Yomi: hmph! I expected a whole lot more from you good ninja.

Ikaruga: there can only be one reason for addressing us like that...because you're evil!

Yomi: took you long enough to put two and two together. now to see if you'll survive this. SECRET NINJA ART: NIFLEHEIM!

She aimed her crossbow

Fujin: Oh No you don't! SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

I quickly transformed into my shinobi transformation and used my wind to speed my way to Ikaruga and prepared my attack to deflect her attack.

Fujin: SECRET NINJA ART: WIND STYLE: TWISTER BULLET!

I fired a huge bullet of strong winds that successfully deflected Yomi's attack.

Yomi: what the...AAAAH!!

her ninja art hit her leaving a cloud of smoke, only to reveal her whole body in the nude, including her...mountains...once cleared up. I quickly backed away as she stood back up.

Yomi: heh. well now, looks like one of you seems to have some more strength than O thought. It's time I take my leave then. until we meet again, handsome. take care not to die.

She winked at me as the kekkai released itself and she vanished. me and Ikaruga were back in our uniforms.

Asuka: Fujin? Ikaruga? are you two alright?

Fujin: yeah we're fine. that Yomi person was tough.

Ikaruga: come on. lets get back to the academy.

Normal POV

After a while, the three Ninja were able to gather enough food supplies for Hanzo's homecoming. it was surprising enough that they had some before the market closed off. Fujin could not help but think about the fight between Ikaruga and Yomi, but decided to shake it off. at least for now.

In Hebijo

Yomi returned to meet up with her squad and reported to Master Suzune about her mission with The Hanzo girls and Shirokaze boy. Once she entered the big room, the others were already there.

Suzune: Yomi. progress report.

Yomi: It was a failure milady. I was only able to deal with two of the hanzo girls, but the Silver Boy of Shirokaze somehow deflected my ninja art against me.

Suzune: I see...the nephew of Shirokaze seems to be more then we'll be bargaining for.

Homura: when is our next move?

Suzune: that will be decided tomorrow. for now, get some rest. you'll need it.

All: Yes Ma'am!

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7(Lemon-Lime):De-stresser

**Normal POV**

It has been only 2 days since the confrontation with Yomi. even though it went regularly after that, It somehow left our Silver wonder in a daze. he sits out the backyard while the girls were in their room exhausted from everyday sessions. In frustration, He creates his windblade and makes slashes at sky.

Fujin: SON OF A BITCH!

this is actually the first time he cursed.

Fujin: I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD! I don't even know what she meant by that earlier! 'looks like one of you seems to have some more strength than I thought'?! what kind of comment is that?! was she threatening us? was she making us use our technique so that she can test us out?! DAMMIT! I'M SUCH A MORON!

Kuro saw this through the window that Fujin was unaware of. he couldn't bare the tension that his 'brother' went through. he couldn't understand it either. until he remembered something.

**Flashback/ FUJIN POV**

Me, Ikaruga, and Asuka returned to the academy after the confrontation with Yomi. once we entered the room, our other friends looked at us with concern.

Kuro: there you are. what happened?

Fujin: we'd rather not say anything, Kuro. I just need to report to Kiriya Sensei...Immediately.

Kuro,Kat and Asuka were concerned over My supposedly grim expression as I was looking for Kiriya Sensei. once I did, he knew something was wrong.

Kiriya: Ah. Fujin. What's wrong?

I bowed down traditionally.

Fujin: I came to apologize, Kiriya Sensei! I unknowingly went against your orders to not interact with the public. Me, Asuka, and Ikaruga were attacked by a girl who used her kekkai to trap us. only me and Ikaruga went to defeat her. I apologize.

Kiriya: I see..Thank you for speaking up Fujin. but of course you didn't have a choice. I couldn't punish you for something that you didn't cause.

Fujin: huh?

Hanzo: I know just the solution.

Me and Master Kiriya turned around to see Master Hanzo.

Fujin and Kiriya: Master Hanzo?

Hanzo: it appears that Fujin knows to take pride in being a shinobi. if you can't find a suitable punishment, I have a solution for that.

Fujin: thank you, Master Hanzo.

I was mentally prepared to be hung in the hallway carrying huge buckets of water. but what really happened was that Hanzo made me give him a massage. sounds like he really needs one. goes to show that there will always be consequences for being a legend. I got started by using my Reiki Ninjutsu. my chakra was so visible it took a silver shade.

Hanzo: ahhh. there we go. nice work, Fujin.

Fujin: sheesh..did you just recently come back from a mission? was it really that intense?

Hanzo just laughed at my comment as I kept concentrating my reiki. the girls were impressed and shocked at the same time.

Asuka: is that the Reiki ninjutsu he was talking about?

Ikaruga: seems so.. This is the first time I ever saw Reiki up close.

Kat: hah! Fujin's gonna be a pro by the time he finishes him.

Fujin: Don't even think about it, Kat.

Kuro: what can you do? He's a natural Ladies man. *giggles*

The girls laughed at Kuro's comment while just shook my head in disappointment.

Asuka: hey Fujin. if you want, how about I take over the massage. I do so all the time.

Fujin: do as you wish.

I said as I tagged out with her and she continues the massaging for me. needless to say that Hanzo clearly wasn't enjoying so. he seems to be in pain. how strong are Asuka's hands?

Fujin's mind: note to self-never piss off Asuka.

**Present Day**

Next Morning, I woke up at the crack of dawn before the alarm went off. did his usual morning routine, and waited for Kuro and the Girls to show up for breakfast.

once they all came to eat, I noticed that Ikaruga was missing.

Kuro: huh? wait a minute. where's Ikaruga?

Asuka: I don't know.. she must have stayed at the academy last night.

Kat: she did say she had something to do over there. it can't be that bad.

Yagyu: this is too strange. even for her.

Fujin: even if it maybe important for her to stay there for something, she couldn't have stayed over night. we should head over there ASAP.

As the morning went by, we eventually found Ikaruga at the academy safe and sound. but something seemed off about her. I can tell something must have happened.

Fujin's mind: could it be linked to our confrontation with Yomi?

As I was thinking this, I noticed The girls and Kuro were giving each other concerning looks about our friend, but then a smokebomb rolled in and Kiriya arrived.

All: Sensei

Kiriya: I came to advise you that it's time for training, but I have to take leave on some business. so Ikaruga will take charge today. I'm counting on all of you.

All: Yes sir!

All of us head for the showers but there was deep silence with only the sound of the water remaining. I couldn't help but get the feeling that I should talk to Ikaruga and decipher what was going on with her after training is over. I thought this as we all made our way to the training grounds. Ikaruga then instructed us that we will be focusing our attacks.

Ikaruga: Very well. Asuka. You're first.

Asuka: Right.

Asuka stepped forward and rushed in the forest. she unsheathed her blades and rapidly sliced through trees.

Kuro's mind: 'like a knife through cheesecake'

Ikaruga then told her that while her attack was energetic, it lacked precision and told the rest of us to practice our attacks. I was creating Aerial attacks while flying with my Wind Blades. Meanwhile, Kat and Kuro were at first climbing big rocks with Kuro being the fastest climber. Kat was later making her kicks powerful as she was able to destroy rocks with one kick each. Kuro on the other hand was able to control the destroyed rocks and convert them into sand to extend his control over the Earth Spectrum. He then Forms Bear-Like Earth Gauntlets and have a combat spar with Kat. Needless to say that I do not want to be on the receiving end of the kicks or piss of Kuro like Hairo did one time when he ate his cookie on accident. I then saw Yagyu help Hibari with her combat skills as Ikaruga walked over and commented on her attacks.

Ikaruga: Hibari. your attacks are as soft as a cream puff.

Hibari: aww thanks!

Ikaruga: that wasn't a compliment.

Hibari: Sorry!

Yagyu: what's her problem?

I then levitated down to talk to them.

Fujin: I think I might know. it might have something to do with that confrontation we had with a hebijo girl named Yomi. Yomi even stated something about hating the rich. she seems to have some form of rivalry with her. somewhat..

Yagyu: hmm...that's interesting. thanks for clearing it up.

Fujin: no problem.

Ikaruga: Fujin, Don't stop! Keep training!

Fujin: AAAAH!! SORRY!!

I jumped up (out of anxiety), formed my windblades and created two big slices that successfully cut down 10 trees. Ikaruga observed the whole thing.

Ikaruga: Well done, Fujin.

Fujin: Thank you, Ikaruga.

I took a breath of relief as she walked away.

however, Kat walked over to Ikaruga, and Kuro was nervous. we could both tell that she's pissed.

Kat: Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?

Ikaruga: What are you talking about? I'm trying to prepare us for the next time the evil ninja show up.

Kat: well the way how you were bossing us clearly wasn't helping. in fact, all what's really happening is that you're pissing all of us off! except Fujin. why praise him only instead of us?

Ikaruga: because Fujin knows what he's doing! unlike you.

Kat: you're saying I'm stupid?!

Ikaruga: well you're not smarter than me.

the fight was about to escalate. Kuro couldn't take it anymore. the anxiety he built up from arguments caused him to literally roar like a bear which shocked everyone except me.

Fujin: Thanks Kuro.

Kuro: yup.

Fujin: As for you girls, you need to calm the hell down! We're clearly not making any progress since we're fighting each other! instead we're making ourselves a bigger target! Asuka! like Ikaruga said, your attack was energetic, but needs precision! Kuro and Kat! you two specialize in providing bigger blows and breaking bones than the rest of us, so keep it up. Yagyu! I get that you're helping Hibari, but You can't help her all the time when you're not working on your attacks. and Hibari! keep putting more muscle into your attacks. the stronger they are, the better!

After I made my statement, I went back to training and practicing my movesets.

Kat: *smirks* see that? at least Fujin isn't picky with us!

Ikaruga walked away from Kat and went towards my direction.

Ikaruga: Fujin. can I talk to you for a second?

I levitated down with my Wind Element and released my windblades.

Fujin: Yeah, what's wrong?

Ikaruga: What you said back there helped us a lot. not only was it the nice thing to say, but it gave us the feeling of actually getting somewhere.

Fujin: No problem. I'm glad I motivated you all. I really owe it all to Shirokaze sensei to be honest. she also taught me how constructive criticism works too. So I aim to please.

I saw a huge smile on Ikaruga's face and then she turned away as she walked off. I felt super proud of myself that I was able to help out the team. even Kuro gave me a brotherly hug afterwards. Later, we all decided to call it a day after training was over. We were about to leave, but I decided to hold back a little longer.

Kat: hey Fujin! you coming home with us?

Fujin: *grins* no..hehe. no not just yet. I want to see if I can make a last hurrah with a new justu before I turn in. I'll be home once I'm done.

Kuro: guess it's my turn to cook! *smiles*

The girls were cheering as the crew walked home. As I made my way back to the training grounds, I noticed out of nowhere that this is where Ikaruga has been.

Ikaruga: Fujin?

Fujin: hey Ikaruga. so this is where you've been.

Ikaruga: yeah..what are you doing here?

Fujin: I wanted to see if I have enough energy left over to create a new Jutsu to my arsenal.

Ikaruga: I see..

She looks down at her feet.

Fujin: Is everything ok?

She then turned her head to where our eyes meet.

Ikaruga: Yes. everything's fine.

She replied but I can tell how much she's suffering.

Fujin: Ikaruga. like I said before, I can tell when someone has something to hide. ever since that confrontation with Yomi, you've pretty much became very dark towards us.

Ikaruga then looked at me with a grim expression

Ikaruga: Please stop, Fujin.

Fujin: Is it really bothering you that much? We are all worried about you, Ikaruga. You didn't come home last night!

Ikaruga: That's irrelevant! I don't have to explain myself.

Fujin: then why did you take it out on us? even if I took the blame so that you or Asuka won't have to, it was just one fight. it doesn't give you the right to take your frustration out on us.

Ikaruga: just get out of here, Fujin!

she said this in a frustrated tone as she looked away from me.

I tossed her her Hien Sword.

Fujin: Come on!

Ikaruga: what?

Fujin: we're sparring! one on one! right here, right now!

I declared this as I readied my Ji-on Shuriken.

Ikaruga: I'm not going to fight you, Fujin.

But I threw my shuriken at her and she blocked it. but she was blinded by the glowing mark on her and I appeard in front of her with my Wind Blades clashing against her sword.

Fujin: It's like you said, Ikaruga. you'll be singing a different tune when the Evil Shinobi attack us and we're not prepared no matter how bothered we are.

Ikaruga: That's really getting on my nerves, Fujin!

Fujin: It was just one fight, Ikaruga! You can't fool me! It was only one loss and you took pity on yourself. well guess what! there will always be more fights to go around whether you win or lose!

Ikaruga: Shut up!

I kept using Ji-on to teleport around her and make Air Slices which she would always block successfully

Fujin: A real leader never takes it out on their other members of the team after they lose a fight! they use that as motivation to drive the team to get better! If you can't do that, then you might as well, step down!

Ikaruga got enraged by that and she went all out.

Ikaruga: I just said, SHUT UP!!

She then knocked my shuriken out of my hand as it flew into a nearby tree and then made a bunch of her slashes at me. I was able to dodge 20 of them, but 15 more made marks on me and she kicked me super hard into a huge rock. It hurt really bad.

Ikaruga: Oh my god!! Fujin, Why didn't you stop me? You could've easily defended yourself!

I slowly stood back up and dusted myself off while fighting off the pain by healing myself with my Reiki.

Ikaruga: Why did you just stand there and let me attack you?

I then took a deep breath.

Fujin: I did that so that you can be back to your reasonable self again! I want you to come back to your senses!

Ikaruga then looked at me and then her sword. her eyes were filled with tears as she ran towards me, sat down and hugged me.

Ikaruga: I'm so sorry, Fujin! I didn't mean to attack you! *sobs*

I hugged back too and only shedded one tear

Fujin: It's alright..I apologize too for being too nosey.

Ikaruga: *sobs* and I'm sorry for how I acted.

Fujin: hey hey...it's ok. I had the exact same problem before. if it makes you feel any better, the same thing happened to me too. you're not alone.

She looked at me as I wiped her tears and stroked the back of her head as she calmed down.

Fujin: and If you want to talk about anything else, you can always talk to me. *smiles*

Ikaruga couldn't help but blush at me. after she calmed down, we both stood up, grabbed our weapons, and were about to head home, but she grabbed my arm.

Fujin: huh? what's wrong?

Ikaruga: Fujin...I..

She said this as she brought me to her embrace and kissed me. my grey eyes widened and I was an apple-red mess (yes. that's how red I was). then I kissed back.

Ikaruga: I couldn't thank you enough..

Fujin: huh?

Ikaruga: You helped me come back to my senses. you motivated my team. you took the blame for my actions. You really are not like other guys. *smiles*

Fujin: Well..hehe..I aim to please...

She then looked deep into my Shiny Grey Orbs

Ikaruga: can I ask you something?

Fujin: sure. what's up?

Ikaruga: do you have a girlfriend?

I was shocked at the question. I immediately remembered my childhood friend, Fumi. but we were basically talking to each other. not dating.

Fujin: not really, I mean I was talking to one girl but we were just talking and we're childhood friends..why?

Ikaruga: I want to be yours..

I became a flushing red mess again. I cannot believe that Ikaruga, the most level-headed structured woman would feel this way towards me!

Fujin: is that how you really feel towards me?

Ikaruga: Please, Fujin...help me get this stress out of me. Heal my pain...

She looked at me with her deep sapphire orbs and I couldn't help but blush hard.

Ikaruga: but Don't Tell Anyone about this! Especially Katsu!

Fujin: No problem! Secret's safe with me!

She then took me into the forest of the training grounds, and then positioned herself on my lap. I couldn't understand the receptive message.

Fujin: what are you doing?

Ikaruga: Like I said, Fujin. I want to be your first.

She then removed her uniform, and I couldn't help but blush. after a few short seconds, I understood her bodily messages, and removed my uniform. she then laid her fingers across the my chest where the slash marks used to be, which were gone thanks to my Reiki.

Ikaruga: Did I really cut that deep?

I cupped her cheek

Fujin: Don't worry about it. I can heal any cut as long as it's not too fatal.

She then removed her skirt, and her panties, which were as blue as her hair, and she signaled me to remove my pants, which I did and my boxer briefs. I had no idea that her breasts were more big than I imagined. same with her..Bottom Buns.. they were enough for my hidden member to reveal itself as it rises..

Fujin: if this is what you wanted, Ikaruga, lets cut to the real deal..just don't rush it or you'll hurt yourself..

Ikaruga: aww..you're just too sweet..that's what I like about you~

She then kissed be as I returned the favor.

Fujin: same with you..

She then turned her attention to my rising member as she inserts it into her vortex. as she does this, she only yelped in pain as it passed her hymen.

Fujin: are you alright?

Ikaruga: Y-Yeah..and you can move now..just slowly..I'm a virgin..

Fujin: M-Me too..

We both began thrusting softly in a synchronized formation. she was on top of me which I highly preferred. I remained silent while she was slightly moaning in pleasure. at least she's not in pain anymore.

Ikaruga: faster..go faster...

She requested and we both went faster. it became more enjoyable the more we increased our speed. the power of the thrusts were getting stronger too. She wasn't kidding when she said she's a virgin. I can't believe how tight she is. My groin was being choked!

Ikaruga: Harder! Fuck Me Harder! Don't hold back!

Fujin: your wish is my command!

She demanded and I proceeded at upper power and speed. this time, I fondled her boobs with my Left hand, and her Thick ass with my right hand. She has such as soft ass behind her rigid personality.

Ikaruga: I think I'll cum soon..

Fujin: *Groans* I'm also at my limit!

We kept going for minutes. and it kept being more enjoyable each time. Ikaruga moaned out as her walls were closing in on my member.

Fujin: WWRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

I moaned out as I ejaculated inside her.

After cooling down from our orgasms, she laid down on my chest and gave me a kiss.

Ikaruga: Fujin..I love you..

She then cuddled with me.

Fujin: I l-love you too...

I blushed a lot as I cuddled her for a while.

We then changed back into our clothes, and left the academy. I then noticed that she was tired out from our "little session", so I offered to carry her piggyback style, and she accepted. I carried her all the way home, and all the way to her bedroom. she then gave me one last kiss.

Ikaruga: thank you, Fujin *smiles*

Fujin: *smiles back* your welcome. see you tomorrow.

She then closed her bedroom door and I headed back downstairs only to see Kuro and Kat with a grinning face. each.

Kat: took you long enough.

Fujin: yeah. sorry. my new jutsu took a lot more than I thought.

Kuro: mmhmm..well your dinner's in the fridge. and I want to talk to you about this new justu.

Fujin's mind: Oh shit! he's on to me!

Kat: *yawns* well I'm hitting the sack! night boys!

After I ate my dinner, I showered, got dressed for bed, and met Kuro in our guest room.

Fujin: so what did you want to see me about?

Kuro then came up to me and whispered in my left ear.

Kuro: want to tell me how Ikaruga was all tuckered out?

Fujin: I didn't know she was there.

Kuro: come on, Fujin. I know you longer than they have. what did you really do?

With no other option, I then whispered what I really did. Kuro was doing his best to process what I whispered to him and just had a blank expression on his face.

Kuro: Ok..interesting.. good night.

I can tell on his face what he really feels, but I shook it off and went to sleep. Kuro turned off the lights and opened the window blinds to let the moonlight in our bedroom.

Kuro:..*yawns* Showoff...

To Be Continued..


End file.
